calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotel Calvin Transcript
(Episode starts with Calvin and Hobbes in their bedroom reading comic books) Hobbes: Okay, I'm getting bored, we've just been reading comic books since we got up two hours ago. Can't we do something else? Calvin: I would, but I'm too lazy at the moment. (Hobbes sighs) (Cuts to Calvin's Parents downstairs) Mrs. Grayson: Did you grab the gift yet dear? Mr. Grayson: I already put it in the car, so we'll be good to go. Now we just need to wait until Rosalyn gets here. (Cuts back to Calvin and Hobbes) Calvin: WHAT?! Hobbes: Oh boy... (Calvin storms downstairs to his parents) Calvin: What do you mean Rosalyn is coming to babysit me again? Its not even NIGHT! (Calvin's Parents sigh) Mr. Grayson: Look Calvin, Rosalyn is simply babysitting you for the entire day beca- Calvin: A WHOLE DAY?! Mrs. Grayson: Because we're going to a baby shower for one of our friends. Calvin: A baby shower? Is that where you give babies showers? That's kinda lame. (Hobbes facepalms, Calvin's Parent's both sigh, then the door bell rings) Mr. Grayson: Oh good, Rosalyn is here. (Opens the door, Rosalyn is looking exhausted) Mrs. Grayson: Oh hi Rosalyn! Glad you could make- are you okay? Rosalyn: (Stuffed up) Oh I'm fine, I've just been a little sick the last few days. But I'll be fine, trust me! Mr. Grayson: Well, looks like we're going to be late if we don't hurry. Have fun, and we'lll pay you octuple today, we promise! (Mr. and Mrs. Grayson leave) Rosalyn: Alright Calvin, for once, all I ask is that you just let me rest, I'm so exhausted, I'm going to lie down... Hobbes: Well, that's convieneint... (Calvin quickly drags Hobbes upstairs to his room) Calvin: WWell Hobbes, you see what this means? Hobbes: Uh, free tuna? Calvin: Did you just think of something to say at this moment? Hobbes: Yes. Calvin: Whatever... So! Since Mom and Dad are gone all day, and Rosalyn is sick, today will mark the grand opening of Hotel Calvin! Hobbes: Hotel Calvin... how original... Calvin: I know right?! Hobbes: Well, where are we going to put it? Calvin: Oh, I'm just going to trick people to thinking this is a hotel, but its just our house really. Hobbes: You mean to tell me you're going to let people pay you to sleep in your room? Calvin: Who said I was going to do that? We'll make each room in our house a guest room. There, problem solved. Hobbes: And what if, if we even GET any visitors, put them if we run out of room. Calvin: I'll give them a 1% discount to sleep on the roof. (Hobbes facepalms) (Cuts to Hobbes planting a sign toward Calvin's house for "Hotel Calvin") Hobbes: If he really thinks this is going to work, he's crazy... (Suddenly, a car pulls up to him, and a person rolls down a window) Tourist 1: Hey, guy in a Tiger Suit, know of any hotels around here? Hobbes: Well for starters I'm NOT a guy in a- Tourist 1: Hotel Calvin? Is that a Hotel near here? Hobbes: Uh, sure? Tourist 1: Great! Thanks! Alright honey, take this baby to Hotel Calvin! (Drives off)